Lungs of Ivy
by M.G.Thomas
Summary: Before it all, well, went down; did anybody think of England. This is the story of how the zombie apocalypse came on the other side of the dying world. And its more goory than you want!
1. Matter in the Libary

A MATTER IN THE LIBARY

Kaiden reached out to touch the on going alarm clock, alerting him to get up as it was his first day back at school. He forced himself to get out of bed and get dressed into his new uniform. He straitened his tie and ran down the stairs to find a note on the table.

It read 'At the Doctor's again, just check up. Dad will be back in an hour, Mom'

Typical! He'd probably have no one to walk with anyway .He looked at the clock and saluted.

"I honour this the worst day in the history of ever!" He chuckled and sat on the large black sofa. He grabbed the cousin and kissed it.

"Bye mom! Thanks for sending me off on my first day back!" Then it hit him. The dog was up stairs. Unfed from yesterday. He pounced up and ran to the kitchen to get the dog food. Then making as much noise as an elephant ran into his mom's room to find the dog barking at his entrance.

"Here you go Buddy!" He put the bowl in front of the dog. As he scoffed it, Kaiden lay against his mom's bed. Half an hour till school. Snowy bounced on to the bed and stated licking Kaiden's face. Snowy was a small white dog that was very fluffy with sharp ear and jet black eyes.

They lay side by side looking through the roof window. The clouds were as fluffy as Snowy and the sky was as blue as the walls in the room. Kaiden huffed and looked at his watch.

"Time for hell!" Kaiden said, approaching the door. "Look after the house wile I'm gone wont you?" He slammed the front door.

He walked with an evil eye, looking at each individual student. His bottom and extremely round belly shook as each foot beneath went in front of the other. Sweat poured from his brow, like he had run a marathon (even though he just got out the lift. Mrs Fox, the English and Drama teacher of Elmore, walks passed him. I was at normal speed, but to him she walked in slow motion as she rushes to get to her first class. His dribble from his mouth mixes with the sweat, falling to a puddle on the ground.

"What _you_ looking at, Ward?" A Chubby 15 year old boy shouts across the corridor. "Little Foxy?"

Mr Ward storms over to him and points his finger in his face. "This is your last warning, Ross. One more word and…" Ross holds up a book in front of the maths teacher's face. The page was dated 19th April 2015. Underneath was some undone maths homework.

"I'll not tell anyone about the dribble, if you don't give me the detention for this!" said Ross.

The bell rings. Mr Ward checks his watch. He was late for his form. He snatches the book, quickly fills in the answers and waddles along the corridor like a drunken penguin. But nothing was going to stop him from missing the lateness of Kaiden. Every morning of year nine he was late. Mr Ward was curtain it would be no different in year ten.

But as always the fat little dwarf of a man gets stopped by something. A tall fit muscled man with a whistle round her neck and a sweaty tight T-shirt stopped him.

"Ah! Mr Ward! I told you you would be good at cross country running. We start training for the team next week. It will get you in perfect shape. I'm not boasting or anything! But look at these!"

He shoves his sweaty arm muscles in Mr Wards grey moustache. Mr Ward pushed Mr Graham out of the way and carried on running. He finally got there, after minuets of running. His class of 22 are lined up out side his small maths room.

"O.K form, go inside and get your planner…" He pauses to wipe his brow. His mouth drops wide open. At the back of the line was Kaiden and flow, neither of them late. He had failed. He whipped a chocolate bar out his pocket and chomped on it, disappointed.

Mr Ward slowly walks in after them and them slumps on the chair, finishing his chocolate and moving on to his coffee.

He slumps on the chair and bashes his head against the table, very fed up. The form room noise stops and stairs at the small man at the front of the room. The confused stairs went into his own eyes and thought, 'Why today?'

Then, he bell rang for first period. Why did he bother? He slowly raised his right hand. As if to say; "Be gone wiv' ya'"

Nothing could get any worse! He was wrong. As the class left the room, Miss Fox was posing at the doorway.

"Hello Sweaty!" she said, looking towards the old man. He waddled over and closed the.

"I thought you weren't coming!" said Mr Ward, he was confused. "Did you change your mind?" Miss Fox pulled out her phone from her bag and tapped it a few times.

"Half an hour should do, right?" she said looking at the clock above the desk. She placed the phone on the desk and opened the cupboard door. "It's that time of the week again. Free period!"

"But I thought you had to cover a…" Mr Ward's lips were covered with Mr Fox's smooth soft finger.

"Hush! You've been a naughty boy, haven't you John. Let's not stop now." She grabbed his tie and pulled him in to the narrow space. There lips touched each other like a hand shake. There hand felt each other like stroking a dog. They slowly went down to the floor.

"Aren't you hot in here, Foxy?" What, with all those clothes on you might as well take something off!"

She slowly takes her tight shirt and skirt off, revealing her pant and briar. He puts his hand on her to take her briar off. Miss Fox falls back a bit and then opens her eyes, like she'd been asleep for a week. She was confused and weak. She looked up at Mr Ward and then down to what he was doing!

"RAPE!" she screamed. He covered her mouth and put her clothes on. It was hard for him as she was fidgeting like a small child. She escaped and stood up and looked back at him.

"And I let you make my tea every morning!" She opened the door, grabbed her phone and handbag and left. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle with white pills inside. It was marked;

'LSD PILLED. Use Wisely!'

He put it on the shelf next to the English books and pushed it to the back towards the wall. He covered it with a few old maths books and put a stapler in front of them.

"No one will no. No one will know." Mr Ward whispered to himself, trying to work out what to do next. He got up on his feet to find he was alone with a ticking clock and the squeaking of the cupboard door. Silence could kill him.

'Knock, knock.' A small girl in year seven stood at the door of the class room. Mr Ward turned round.

"Come in!" he said. There was no answer. "COME IN" The little girl quickly opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you sir!" she said in a strong London ascent. "There's been a matter in the library!"

Mr Ward rushed toward the girl and followed her out the classroom and down the corridor. The library was in the old part of the school. It wasn't very big but it still held a lot of books. As they approached the library the school began to feel, very dark and gloomy. Like some one had turned the happiness off and turned on the depressing. The girl opened the door. There was a small crowd of girls in the centre of the room. Mr Ward pushed them out the way to get to the middle of the circle. A prefect was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, choking. Mr Ward got down on is knees to examine the girl. He looked up at the London girl.

"Couldn't you find anyone else? I mean, closer to the library?" The girl was confused. She looked at the other girls by her and said;

"Don't you know? Everyone went on strike. Some thing about the head teacher hitting one of the students. All the other kids went home about… half an hour ago. We stayed behind to revise for our science test. Mae just starting coughing blood all over the computers. We trying to call an ambulance but it were engaged."

Mr Ward moved the chairs to make a long sofa and, with the help of the girls, picked up Mae and lay her down on the chairs. She had stopped coughing up blood but her face went as white as chalk and her hands trembled towards the London girl.

"Find Flo." She whispered. "Abby find Flo." Abby ran out the library to the toilets. Mr Ward looked at Mae. She breathed with a soft tone but she didn't say a word.

"Come on you need to rest! If you need anything, just ask." He stood up and looked at the girls. "I want you all to go round the school and look for help. I'll cancel your test." The girls escaped with a flash to go and look for the so called help. Mr Ward looked at Mae.

"You should get some rest before the ambulance comes." He looked out the window. Pitch black dark. Mr Ward looked at his watch. 09:33AM. Wasn't even lunch time. He approached the window and looked it up and down. Abby ran in with Flo. Mr Ward turned round. Flo was as white as Mae.

"Florence! It's ok. The ambulance is coming soon so Mae will be fine." Mr Ward said walking towards her and putting his hand on his shoulder. Florence turned to look at the floor. She saw the pool of blood in the middle of the room.

She opened in shock as tears fell from her eyes. "OH MY GOD! NO! NO!" Flo slipped backward into Abby's arms. Mr Ward grabbed her arms and helped Abby to move Flo towards the spare chairs. Abby sits in the chair next to the window and looks out.

"Why is it so dark?" Abby said looking deeply into the dark narrow playground. "Mae, why is it so dark?" She looked at Mae, waiting for an answer. Mae's hand rose towards he white boards and markers. Abby ran over to them and gave one of each to Mae. She wrote;

'Scientists believe there will be an end of the world. It will end with some kind of apocalypse or death run. I need to try and not spread the disease because if I do, I kill everyone. Just don't touch any of my fluid. Block off the library for, well, ever.'

She waited for Abby to read it and then rubbed it of with her blazer sleeve. She started writing again;

'The reason why it's so dark is because the earth's axis is going round faster to catch up with the rest of the universe. It's not as fast. We should be as intelligent or electronically capable as some species of aliens. Do you believe in aliens?'

She dropped the pen and it rolled off the sofa. The white board lay on her lap below her bloody shirt. On her blazer choler was a range of badges. But the one that stood out most was a round sparkly one with a blue cartoon spaceship. It had big red writing on the bottom. 'Do you believe in aliens?'

And the answer is; "Yes!" said Abby. She looked out the window. "Yes I do." Mr Ward and Flo waked up behind her and staring into the empty night's sky as the world went a step faster.


	2. The On Going English Lesson

THE ON GOING ENGLISH LESSON

It had been two days since the incidence but how ever hard the school and government tried, the disease spread. Scientists were still trying to work out what was going on with the earth's axis but still had no answer. Mae was still alive but still very ill. With all the things happening at home and at school, Kaiden couldn't face going home to it. So every night since the first day he has gone to Flo's house to clear his head.

Mrs Fox balanced her pencil on her finger as she slouched over her desk. She made horse noises with her mouth as she waited for the class to finish.

Kaiden was board. The test just wasn't satisfying him. He'd only done three questions but he felt out of ten in fifteen minuets, he was doing all right.

'I hate English.' He thought. Kaiden looked round the room to find something to interest him. He looked out the window. Sunset. It was only 9:30AM but it was still beautiful. 'Glad we've got the school bus to go home in the dark.' He thought. Kaiden watched the sun set as the rest of the class carried on with the test in the last of the light. The moon appeared and bighted the classroom with white, natural light. He looked down and the sheet. The next question was;

'Why was the child asleep?'

He knew the answer but he knew what he _wanted_ to put. A tear fell from his eye and landed directly in the word child.

"RIGHT" Shouted Mrs Fox. Kaiden and Flo jumped back into their chairs. "Do the test as homework. Let's do some role-play. Come on everybody get out of your seats and move the tables against the walls."

She grabbed the swords from the side of the corner of the room. She gave one between two.

"Now act out the second scene in Macbeth in your drama groups." Mrs Fox walked over to Kaiden and Flo. "Are you ok, Kaiden? I saw you in the test."

"That's the reason you stopped?" said Kaiden.

"Only so you wouldn't be embarrassed. I trust you though. Other then the girls, you're the only one in the class that doesn't drawl over me. You can tell me anything!" She put her had on his shoulder and took him out side.

"I want to see a full performance from everyone when I get back! OK?" The whole class mound as they watch Kaiden and Mrs Fox walk out the room. She shut the door to the classroom and sat down on the block next to Kaiden.

"I love this part of the school. It's so open and bright. Well… it was. You do know why it's dark. Don't you?" Kaiden looked down but Miss Fox carried on talking. "The Earths rotation is becoming faster. It will stay like this forever now. People think it's to do with aliens moving the earth but… that not true. I mean, do you believe in aliens?"

The Building was large and a pale badge colour with three floors, including the ground, and about 5 classrooms on each. Out side each classroom was a wooden block to sit on a break times and well, whenever. The windows on the roof showed the large moon amongst the clouds and stars. Kaiden looked towards his feet and then up the Miss Fox.

"I read your file." She said to Kaiden. "I know what your going through. I'm here for you. You could even move into my form if you want. Mr Ward is a bit of a… well, hard time."

Ross walked through the door into the building Kaiden was in, singing.

"Why'd you hav' to be so rude?

Don't yow know I'm human too!

Why'd you hav' to be so…"

"ROSS!" he jumped backwards, nearly falling backwards. His face went red. "Get to lesson or at least stop singing in the corridor." Ross ran through the door towards the dinner hall. "See what I mean by drawling?"

Miss Fox hugged Kaiden. "If there's anything I can do for you. Anything! Don't be afraid to ask. I mean I'm not just your English teacher you know. I'm your mom's friend. I'm your dad's friend. I taut your brother for two years. I can help in anyway you want. Ok?" Kaiden nodded.

Ross came strolling from behind the flat boards. He tried o do it silently with a slice of pizza in his mouth. But he didn't see the bucket of water in his path so he tripped over it. Water went everywhere. Miss Fox jumped on to her feet.

"ROSS, GO TO LESSON!" she shouted. Kaiden ran through the corridor. "Sorry Kaiden. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She ran off through the corridor to catch Ross.

Kaiden looked at his watch. 10:03AM. There was five minuets till end of lesson. There was no point going back in. He thought; 'I'll head up to art. There'll be no harm going up and starting before everyone else.'

He walked and got to the bottom of the stairs. First floor at the end of the corridor was his favourite room in the whole school. Mrs Dust's art room. Cartoons, portraits, painting. He loved all that stuff.

He got up the stairs and across the narrow old corridor past all the artwork of previous years. Mrs Dust was sitting in her chair by her desk. Kaiden knocked on the door. Mrs Dust jested for him to come in. He opened the door. A small group of year sevens was ready to leave the room.

"Kaiden? Your lessons not till after break in about…" she looked at her watch. "An hour and a half."

"I had double English and I finished all the work. I want to finish my project. The crying women one, you know." Kaiden took his back off his shoulders and held it in his hand and looked for it around the classroom. "That one!" he said pointing to a large paper machete sculptor of a women crying into her hands. It was half painted but extremely detailed.

"Of course. When you've finished with that you can help me with my year nine class's lesson." Said Mrs Dust, as Kaiden sat down on the back row. He picked up the sculptor and got the paints and a paint brush. He started with the eyes and on to the lips. The year seven group left and Mrs Dust came over and sat by Kaiden.

"I heard Mr Lantern gave you a hard time yesterday. Well he is the head. He doesn't really get on with the people he knows can do something bad when they put there mind to doing it." said Mrs Dust.

Kaiden grabbed his bag and then got up out of his seat. He walked over to the door and looked back at Miss Dust.

"I'll be back in a bit, I promise!" He said. He walked through the door in into the narrow corridor. It was awfully quiet for break time. He wanted to go outside but as it was pitch black dark with a beautiful full moon. But as students weren't aloud to go out side in the dark unaccompanied, he just decided to go in the winter garden instead.

The winter garden was the corridor that Kaiden sat with Miss Fox. It was the perfect place to sit and look at the night's sky. Kaiden sat down munching on the packet of ready salted crisps.

Then Kaiden thought to himself;

"Where is everyone? Where have they all gone? Why did they all disappear?"

Kaiden stood up and then walked to the end of the corridor looking in all the classrooms just to see a spark of life. Nothing. He ran up the stairs, going on to each floor to find someone.

A voice screeched form the first floor speaker. "_KAIDEN JHONSON PLEASE REPORT TO MR LOWSLEY'S OFFICE, EMEADIENTLY_."

Kaiden ran back down the steps to meet the front door of the head teacher's office. He'd never been in there before. He rapped his hand round the door handle and pulled.

The door creaked as it opened in the awkward silence of the school. What could it possibly be that Mr Lowsley wanted of him.

There was no one on the front desk so Kaiden just walked strait through in to the quiet small room. He opened the door to reveal a terrible site.

Mr Lowsley's head had been detached from his body and hung from the ceiling with a large grin that went up to his ears with a screw jammed in at each end. He had makeup like a clown on his eyes and mouth.

Kaiden jumped back in fright and screamed. The corridors began to flood with people and the deputy head teacher came running in the room.

"OH MY GOD!" She looked at Kaiden. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Kaiden was in shock. He fainted into the filing cabinet and slept. The deputy head, Miss Jones, ran out the room to get another teacher.

"Close down the school. Phone all the students parents. And get me Kaiden Johnson's mom's number. It's important."

The other teacher peered round the corner. Mrs Jones shoved her back to wear she was and slammed the door.

"Unless you won't a heat attach, I'd keep your nose out if I were you! You hear! Now go and get Kaiden's mom's number!" Said Miss Jones. The other teacher looked at her in a rude way and then ran down the corridor. Who ever the murderer was they need to find him, and to find him fast!


End file.
